


I'm sick

by ConfusedAro



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How can they be so adorable, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Idiots in Love, Protective River Song, Romance, Sick Character, adorable doctor, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedAro/pseuds/ConfusedAro
Summary: Joan is sick and River wants to make sure she takes care of herself
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	I'm sick

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot fluff piece of an idea that I had floating in my head :)

River charged towards the entrance of the medical facility. She was pissed and even though she was pissed, she was more worried than anything. The doors of the medical facility opened and she headed straight for the administration desk. After taking a deep breath she asked in a controlled voice, "I need to speak with Dr. Smith."

The woman didn't look up at her as she typed something into the computer, "Dr. Smith is unavailable."

"Call her and tell her to become available." River ordered through gritted teeth.

The woman let out an annoyed breath and looked at her with a piercing gaze, "Ma'am if you have a seat I will inform Dr. Smith that you would like to speak with her but-" River moved away from the desk and walked through the doors labelled "Authorised Personnel Only" while the woman shouted, "Ma'am you cannot-"

The doors closed behind her and River didn't hear the rest of what the woman had shouted. She took purposeful strides as she walked through the labyrinth-like halls of the facility. River knew where she was going for the most part but she did get turned around once. She soon found the door marked "Dr. Joan Smith" and as she stood in front of it, she scowled at the name plate. River couldn't believe that she had to do this.

As she opened the door River mentally prepared herself to argue and fight with Joan, but when she walked into the office the image in front of her destroyed any irritation that she was feeling. Joan was sitting at her desk but her head was resting on it and she was using her forearm as a pillow. River sighed and walked over to the woman and when she was close enough, she was able to see how adorable Joan looked.

She brushed away the blonde hair that covered half of her face and saw that Joan was breathing with her mouth open. River also noticed the small pool of drool on the desk and had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing, because Joan being miserable wasn't funny... but the situation was. Joan had been battling a brutal cold for the last couple of days and it had been a fight to keep her home, but today she had managed to lure River into a false sense of security by conning her into napping with her.

River had been waiting on the blonde hand and foot for the last two days, along with arguing with her about staying in bed, so she had accepted the turn in Joan's behaviour thinking her girlfriend finally accepted her fate. However that had been far from the case. When she had woken up from their nap, River had found that she was alone in the bed and in the apartment and right away she had known where Joan had gone.

River knelt down beside Joan's office chair then gave her leg a gentle shake as she called her name, "Joan. Joan wake up." The woman groaned and River smirked as she said, "I know you don't want to babe but we've got to get you home."

Joan lifted her head and she looked around before her eyes landed on River. She looked so pitiful and helpless that it tugged at River's heart strings and the feeling was made worse when Joan sniffed then mumbled, "River I don't feel good."

River stood up and she moved closer to Joan so she could rub her back then she bent down to place a kiss on top of her head as she murmured, "I know sweetie." She continued to rub Joan's back as she said, "Come on love, let's go home."

Joan groaned and sniffled as she stood up from her chair. She turned so she could lay her head on River’s shoulder and bury her face into her neck. River wrapped her arms around Joan and held the warm woman for a moment. Joan's fever hadn't worsened but it wasn't getting any better and River started to think that she should have her admitted but decided against the idea since it was one Joan probably wouldn't like. So she decided to just take her home.

River kissed the side of Joan's head and whispered, "Ready to go?" The woman nodded her head against her shoulder and River chuckled a little, "Okay."

The two of them made their way out of her office and they were able to leave the facility with no interruptions. River had gotten Joan into her car with little fight and that had been a sign that the doctor had accepted her illness. She drove them back to Joan's apartment and when they got in, River helped Joan up the stairs so they could go into her room. After Joan had lain down on her bed, River ran her fingers through her hair and asked, "You want anything?"

Joan nodded her head then muttered, "I want a bath."

"I think we can do a bath." River said as she smiled down at her miserable girlfriend. She kissed Joan's forehead before she moved to go into the bathroom. River got everything ready for Joan's bath and as the water ran she went back in the bedroom to assist Joan with getting undressed.

She walked over to the side of the bed that Joan was lying on and she chuckled when she saw that the blonde had fallen asleep. River sat down on the edge of the bed then said in a soft voice, " Sweetie…" One of Joan's eyes cracked open and she wondered, "Still want a bath?" The blonde just whined then she buried her face in her pillow and groaned. River tried her best not to laugh, so she just rubbed Joan's back. Then she said, "This is why I told you going back to work was not a good idea."

"I know." Joan groaned even though her face was in the pillow. She turned her head and looked at River with the most pitiful expression on her face as she asked, "Can you help me?"

River nodded and replied, "Of course I can. I wasn't going to let you do this by yourself."

She stood up and helped Joan out of her clothes so she could go take her bath. They went into the bathroom and after Joan was in the tub, River turned to leave the bathroom but was stopped when Joan grabbed her hand. She looked back to see the most adorable pout on the woman's face, "You're not going to join me?"

River smiled and asked, "Do you want me to join you?" Joan nodded her head yes and River began to remove her clothes so she could join her girlfriend in the water. Once she had gotten into the bath and Joan was sitting back against her, River asked, "Good?"

A small smile tugged at Joan's mouth as she answered, "Yes." Joan's eyes drifted close as River used a cloth to put water on her shoulders. It was a relaxing bath and Joan seemed to be content for the moment. "River…" River let out a soft hum and Joan looked up at her, "Thanks for taking care of me."

River kissed her neck then whispered, "Anytime love. Anytime."

Joan moved her head back into a comfortable position against River’s shoulder and she sighed as her eyes closed. Another moment of silence passed then Joan said, "River…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sick."

River let out a soft chuckle then kissed Joan's shoulder before saying, "I know you are but I'm going to make sure you get better."

Joan smiled at that and the rest of the bath remained quiet as the two of them relaxed in the soothing water.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
